DSP Mini-Comics
DSP Mini-Comics are comics drawn by Deep-Sea Prisoner, featuring a myriad of the characters that they have created. DEEP KISS 1 The first half of a 2-part comic strip. The comic can be found here Deep1.png DEEP KISS 2 The second half of a 2-part comic strip. The comic can be found here Deep2.png Devil-based Comics containing the one and only... The comics can be found here View image descriptions for any available English translations Buriburi.png Jam-modoki.png M-494.png M-417.png Burijime.png Kodukuri.png 1019.png Mumondai.png Funamushi.png Devil3.jpeg Img.ot3.1.jpg Nigaoe.png ATTACK! Devil-ish Style Comics featuring Satanick, Kcalb, Etihw, and later on, Ivlis and Siralos. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 07 30) • #2 &3 (2016 07 31) • #4 (2016 08 01) • #5 (2016 08 02) • #5.5.5 (2016 08 03) • #5.5.5.5 (2016 08 03) • #5.5.5.5.5-7.5.5.5 (2016 08 06) • #8 & 8.5 (2016 07-08) • #9 (2016 08 08) • #9.5-10.5 (2016 08 08-09) • #11 • #12 • #12.5 • #13 • #14 • #15 • #16 (2016 09 03) • #17 (2016 11 03) AU Roach Labelled as "If Ivlis Had A Mind Of Steel", are comics of "What if" scenarios with Ivlis. The comics can be found here http://funamusea.com/other/tan-HAPPYivlis.html English Translations in story chronological order: • #1 • #2 • #3 • #4 • #5 • #6 • #7 • #8 • End • Extra #1 • Extra #2 • NSFW Updates (contains suggestive dialogue) Distorted Love Comics focusing on Satanick's struggle for his feelings for Ivlis. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: • #1 • #2 • #3 • #4 • #5 • #6 • #7 • #8 • #9 Everlasting Love Comics featuring Satanick and Ivlis. Seems to be a alternative end to Distorted Love. The comics can be found here English translations in story chronological order: • #1 • #2 (1st half of this post) • #3 Distorted Love 2 Second haif to the first part. Minor appearances of Kyou, Hidou, Yagi, and Envi. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 • #2 (2nd half of this post) (2016 08 30) • #3 (2016 09 04) • #4 (2016 09 06) • #5 (2016 09 08) • #6 (under the 1st and 3rd images on this post) (2016 09 09) • #7 (2016 09 09) • #8 (2016 09 09) • #9 (2016 09 10) • #10 (2016 09 10) Rainbow Comics Sequel to Distorted Love 2. New appearances of Artamos and Lil.The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 09 10) • #2 (2016 09 11) • #3 (2016 09 11) • #4 (2016 09 11) • #5 (2016 09 12) Truth Comics Comics centered on Satanick finding out Ivlis' sexual preference. New appearances of 4545. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 09 12) • #2 (2016 09 12) • #3 (2016 09 13) • #4 (2016 09 13) • #5 (2016 09 13) • #6 (2016 09 14) • #7 (2016 09 15) Nightmare Comics featuring Ivlis and Licorice. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 09 16) • #2 (2016 09 16) • #3 (2016 09 17) Like Mother, Like Son Comics featuring Ivlis, Satanick, Licorice, and Emalf. The comics can be found here English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) • #1 (2016 09 19) • #2 (2016 09 19) Dangerous Night The comics can be found here (Warning: R-18 content, read at your own risk). English Translations in story chronological order: (parentheses indicate the year/month/day these were updated on the funamusea website) (also please check the post tags for trigger warnings) • #1 (2016 09 20) • #2 (2016 09 20) • #3 (2016 09 21) • #4 (2016 09 22) • #5 (2016 09 27) • #6 Meat-Eating Worm Comics featuring Satanick, Ivlis, and Satanick's meat-eating worm. The comics can be found here (Warning: R-18G content, read at your own risk). English translations in story chronological order: • #1 • #2 Licorice's Picture Diary Comics featuring Licorice's drawings about Ivlis' sunflower. The comics can be found here (English translations can be found here ) Funamusea's Private Deep Sea Academy The character profiles can be found here (English translations can be found here ) Funamusea's Private Deep Sea Academy: Father's Day and Rebellious Phase comic can be found here (English translations can be found here ) Part 3 update can be found here (English and Spanish translations can be found here ) Kurokawa-based Any comics containing Nataka Kurokawa in it. The comics can be found here Mushine.png Comic4.jpeg Comic3.jpeg Comic2.jpeg Comic1.jpeg 33zeng.png|''Translation by seiichinara'' Oldcomic.jpeg Poor Shrimp-based Any comics containing Lobco and Roc Hijohshiki. The comics can be found here Haka.png Tamagoumi.png Eviiii.png I Will Die Tomorrow-based Or ''Dying Tomorrow ''are any comics containing Shinohara Souichirou and/or Azemiti Toru, Utareduyoi Tsubaki, and Kisaragi Alice. The comics can be found here Dt3.jpeg Dt2.jpeg Dt1.jpeg Various The comics can be found here Sukebebe.png 676.png Krs.png Kusoga.png 2.png Robukosan.png Various8.jpeg Various7.jpeg Various6.jpeg Various5.jpeg Various4.jpeg Various3.jpeg Various2.jpeg Various1.jpeg Extras This section is for omakes, deleted comics, or any comics that are strangely not placed in the Mini-Comics column on DSP's website. Note: Any omakes ''with ''a comic format should be placed here, not all omakes , deleted comics, etc. IScomic1.jpeg IScomic2.jpeg IScomic3.jpeg IScomic4.jpeg Iscomic5.jpeg IScomic6.jpeg IScomic7.jpeg IScomic8.jpeg IScomic9.jpeg IScomic10.jpeg IScomic11.jpeg IScomic12.jpeg Father04.png father05.png father06.png Trivia * References http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/dsp Navigation Category:Gallery